Silence is a Disease
by CaitieBell
Summary: Oliver Wood writes to Katie Bell out of the blue.. Who knows? Maybe he has a bit of a crush on her. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters - all belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

Oliver Wood used to be the captain of my quidditch team. I was now in my sixth year at Hogwarts, and hadn't managed to keep properly in touch with him since he graduated ahead of me at the start of last summer. We'd been friends back then, though we were never particularly close. It was a lot more like being forced to spend immense amounts of time together, mostly due to the intense training schedule he dictated for the Gryffindor quidditch team. Each year he'd said that it would be our year, but every year through some kind of drama or accident, another team beat us to the cup (it probably didn't help that we were over-worked thanks to Wood's harsh training schedule). He wanted to have his name engraved on the house cup and in his final year at Hogwarts we managed to achieve it, which resulted in one of the most riotous parties Gryffindor house had seen in a long time.

Anyhow, I digress; I had hardly spoken to him since his graduation - just one catch-up during the summer with the rest of the team - which was why it was so odd to receive an owl from him in the morning post in the second week back at Hogwarts.

_Hi Katie,_

_I realise that this letter will be a little unexpected, but I've been thinking a lot about Hogwarts recently, how much I miss it there, and I thought I'd say hello and catch up with all the news from you and the rest of the old team._

_I'm sure you've heard about my new job, though I've had to move to France to build up my career with the team, which is a little unfortunate. Still, I think it's the right thing for me to do and my host family here is lovely, despite the awkward communication issues. I can't speak French to save my life._

_I'll be back in Britain in a few weeks to catch up with family and have a break from training over here, and I hope to catch up with all of the old team then. I've been missing you heaps; say hi to the Weasleys and Alicia and Ange for me when you see them. I hope to see you soon._

_Much love,_

_Wood._

I couldn't think why he'd want to owl me out of the blue. It really was very strange, and at 8am my mind was still half-asleep. I didn't really think much more about it before scribbling off a quick reply on a spare piece of scrunched up parchment from my pocket, and racing up to the owlery before the start of transfiguration.

_Wood,_

_Haven't heard from you in a while, how's life? Yes, I had heard some rumours about your new job with Puddlemere, but I haven't heard much else. How does the professional league stack up against Hogwarts? It's a pity that you have to spend so much time out of the country and away from your family, but if you ever got desperate, I guess you could swim across the channel, huh?_

_I'm already running late for McGonagall, so I'd better go, but I hope to hear from you soon._

_xx Katie B._

There was nobody in the owlery, which would usually mean a very speedy visit to the tower, but my owl doesn't tend to function very well in the morning, somewhat like myself, and took some coaxing before she finally let me attach the parchment to her leg. I made sure she was off safely and made a mental note to get her a mouse from Hagrid as a treat before sprinting in the direction of my class, I couldn't afford to be late for McGonagall, especially after she had given me special permission to take NEWT level transfiguration while I was still only in 6th year. I stopped just outside the door and fixed up my robes – McGonagall was a stickler for uniform policies – and entered into the large classroom just on time.

I went and sat down next to the Weasley twins in my usual spot near the back of the classroom and got about 5 seconds to myself before they started quizzing me about my unusual mail at breakfast.

"What was that scrawny looking owl doing in front of you at breakfast?"

"Yeah, Katie, you never get mail, are you sure it didn't get lost?"

The twins seemed amused with themselves while they mocked me for being unpopular with the owls. It was true though, I never got post, nearly half the Gryffindor table looked a bit surprised to see an owl stop in front of my bowl of cereal. Not to mention the fact that I was so used to not getting post that I didn't notice it standing in front of me until it waved its leg in front of my face, at which point I nearly tried to shoo it away before noticing my own name on the sealed envelope.

"So, do tell us how you came to get mail this morning. We want to know all about your secret admirer," the twins chanted in unison.

"I don't really know why I got mail. I was a letter from Wood. He just wanted to say hi, and pass on the message to the rest of the team."

"Wow. So you DO have a secret admirer."

I swiftly kicked Fred in the shin under the desk for that one. He looked at me cheerily before bending down a bit to rub his leg.

"No. He just said he missed Hogwarts and he wanted to catch up when he's back in the country next."

"More like he wanted to see you after quidditch training again, he missed seeing you all hot and sweaty and covered in mud..."

That comment warranted a kick in the shin for George, who protested loudly.

"OW! Blimey Katie! What was that for?"

"Is there a problem Miss Bell?" Professor McGonagall politely enquired from the front of the classroom.

"No, Miss. I'm sorry, Miss."

Both of the twins sniggered underneath their breaths, resulting in another set of kicks before the three of us settled into silence for the rest of the period. The twins spent their time plotting new pranks and coming up with inventions for their most recent endeavour, while I spent my time studiously taking notes on animagi. I was grateful for the break from the interrogation, despite knowing that it would without a doubt resume as soon as we were let out for lunch, and I would get more questions from Angelina and Alicia later tonight at dinner.

* * *

**A/N: I've made a few edits, it's pretty much the same though, please review (even if it's negative) I value all of your advice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything, all belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

As I walked into the Great Hall for dinner that night, I could feel Alicia and Angelina's eyes tracking me all the way to my seat.

The inquisition began just as I sat between them, in hindsight a very unwise choice.

I had barely gotten myself a chance to get myself a goblet of pumpkin juice when Alicia and Angelina started whispering frantically at me. They seemed to speak as one rather than two separate people - obviously an after-effect of spending too much time with the Weasley twins.

"Who was the letter from this morning at breakfast?"

"I couldn't believe you got post. It can't imagine who could've sent it."

"Your muggle parents never really got the concept of owl post,"

"So it couldn't have been them… Maybe it was school related?"

"Nah, can't have been; they would have just spoken to you."

"It could have been the Ministry!"

"Have you done anything illegal?"

"What could she have done?"

"Maybe you were set up?"

"I always knew that third year was out to get you!"

Sighing, I filled my plate with potatoes before deigning to explain the whole story. Both of the girls had to lean in to hear properly, all due to the loud squawks coming from one of many prank victims of the Weasley twins. The poor third year just a few seats down from us seemed to have sprouted feathers and hopped onto the table, strutting like a chicken.

I finished my story, and reached for another goblet of pumpkin juice to soothe the sore throat I'd acquired from having to practically yell at Angelina and Alicia just to be heard over the unfortunate Weasley victim, now dubbed chicken-boy by the whole table.

Both of them just laughed at me.

"Why would Wood owl you?" Angelina asked me. "It's not like you guys were the best of friends when he was here."

"How would I know? He said he missed Hogwarts and to say hi to you lot."

"Wow. That's weird. Why didn't he just owl all of us?"

"I don't know. Maybe he was trying to save parchment or something?"

It sounded lame even to me, given that he receives what must be a rather impressive salary as a professional quidditch player.

"Well, I don't know, it seems odd to me, maybe Fred and George were right and he does have a secret crush on you..."

I gave her an almighty death stare. Angelina, however, seemed rather proud of herself and her smirk mirrored that of the Weasleys.

"Are you serious? I can't believe you agree with Fred and George!"

Hearing about all the possible reasons for why Wood had the hots for me was getting tiring, so instead I started to tune them out, feeling content to eat the rest of my dinner in silence. I never was really interested in boys or gossip and it was a ridiculous theory anyway. I hadn't even seen him in nearly 2 years.

Maybe he really did just miss Hogwarts like he said he did.

I groaned into my plate as the dessert was taken away just before I managed to get some. It was entirely the fault of Alicia and Angelina for distracting me at the start of dinner. The treacle tart was gone, leaving behind a sweet that was tempting, but had signs all over stating it was Weasley inspired. I decided against it and retreated back up to the common room to bury my head in a book and avoid all talk of Wood.

Only a couple of days later, a large, grey and very content looking owl was yet again sitting in front of my cereal bowl. Angelina and Alicia would be kicking themselves to know they missed this. They had left breakfast early in an attempt to finish last-minute homework before class.

I noticed the handwriting in dark blue ink on the front of the envelope. It was from Wood.

I grabbed the envelope and tore it open to read his reply.

_Katie,_

_It was good to hear from you!_

_I haven't really been doing much aside from training. Puddlemere is great, all the guys on the team are great, and it's good to still be playing quidditch. France is pretty different, but I'm getting paid a lot to be over here. It's a good combination to be both playing for Bretagne to keep up my training before coming back to Puddlemere, as well as training younger players over here on exchange. I must say though, there's nothing quite like the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin._

_I'm missing home a lot, and I'll keep in mind your suggestion about swimming the channel. I'd only need to find some gillyweed and I'd be there in a flash._

_How's school going for you? I hope McGonagall isn't giving you too much grief over N.E.W.T. Transfig. What's the news from the others? Are Fred and George still up to their usual pranking?_

_I hope to hear from you again soon. Maybe we can catch up when I'm back during the season break?_

_Much love,_

_XX Oliver._

_PS. Your owl was very grumpy and pretty much refused to leave, so she's still here with me. I sent my owl back instead of yours._

I was surprised that he'd written back so quickly.

Maybe there was nothing to do in France. Oh well, I wasn't going to question it.

Given my hasty reply a couple of days ago before transfiguration, I was determined to give a longer, and therefore more thought out reply.

I didn't have any classes in the morning; they started after the first break at around 11, so I returned to the common room to settle myself down in the biggest (and obviously the comfiest) armchair and wrote back to him.

_Wood,_

_I'm glad to hear that you're having a good time in France. I'm not being pressured so much by McGonagall about getting good grades in Transfig. I think she's more concerned about beating Slytherin to the House Cup this year. Angelina is quidditch captain now and she likes her Sunday morning sleep- ins far too much to make us train as much as you did. Although, I don't think the team is complaining, I'm definitely not. You know I love my sleep more than just about anything else. It wasn't really much fun running laps around the lake in the rain._

_I don't even think you'd need gillyweed to swim the channel. I've heard that a few muggles have done it before without any magical assistance, and you must be pretty fit from all that training so I'm sure you'd be up to it._

_I'll probably still be at school when you're back here during the season break, but I'd be happy to catch up on one of the Hogsmeade weekends and maybe grab a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. Maybe you could spend some of the small fortune you're earning on butterbeers for us. I'm sure that Angelina, Alicia and the twins would love to catch up too, that way they can fill you in on their news themselves._

_I'm not very surprised my owl was grumpy. I woke her up from her beauty sleep before class and she wasn't too happy with me. I am surprised however, that you're actually putting up with her for me._

_Hope to hear from you again soon,_

_XX Katie B._

Upon finishing my letter, I checked the time to discover that I still had 45 minutes before I had to go to potions, so I decided to visit the owlery again, where Wood's owl was sitting happily on a perch. He hooted an enthusiastic greeting to me but was still as I stroked his wing and gently attached the parchment envelope to his leg. Before letting him fly out the window to deliver my reply, I gave him a couple of owl treats from my pocket, receiving an affectionate nuzzle and a hoot in return. I've never been nuzzled by an owl before.

I should really swap owls with Wood. His owl was far more agreeable than mine. Maybe in my next letter I could convince him with a trade proposal.

I left the owlery after following the bird with my eyes to ensure that my reply was well on its way.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Again, I've reposted this chapter after editing more thoroughly, so any comments are good comments :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. It's not mine.**

* * *

This morning's post brought the arrival of my third letter in a week. I don't know anybody that sends post this often. Wood really mustn't have anything else to do in France. However, I was less surprised than I previously had been when his plump grey owl sat in front of me again at breakfast. I pulled the letter from his leg while he ate some of the crumbs that had fallen off my plate of toast. I didn't even bother trying to be inconspicuous about my post; Ange, Alicia and the Weasleys would find out from somebody by lunch anyway, and I had quickly become accustomed to their teasing. It would have been pointless to try and avoid it.

_Katie,_

_Even if McGonagall isn't on your back about getting good marks in Transfig, you should probably still work hard, especially in potions. Snape is a very scary man. Anyway, I'd love to see you lot play again the House Cup later in the year. You should tell Ange to pick up the pace with training a bit, you won't get anywhere without hard training before games. And I did not train you too hard – it was only that one time we ran around the lake in the rain, and how was I supposed to know that it was going to start raining as soon as we started running? That was entirely not my fault._

_I'm seriously contemplating taking up that challenge of swimming the channel. If a muggle can do it, why shouldn't I be able to? Besides, how would you know how fit I was anyway? Have you been reading up on me in Witch Weekly?_

_As soon as I find out when I'm heading back home for a couple of weeks, you will be the first to know. I can't wait to catch up with you in Hogsmeade. I'm sure you and the others have heaps to tell me about._

_You might have noticed that I sent my owl back again instead of yours. She just didn't want to leave with your letter, so it was less of a choice rather than her decision. To be honest, she reminds me of Snape a little; she seems grumpy all the time and I'd rather not have to spend any longer with her than I need to._

_Much love,_

_xx Oliver._

Maybe it would be harder to convince him to trade owls with me than I had previously thought. However, I could just kidnap his owl and force him to keep mine, or maybe I could sweeten him up a bit first before swinging a trade on him. He seemed to be getting friendlier in his now regular letters – a little less awkward and formal than the first couple I had received. It was more like him to joke around a bit, and it seemed that the size of his ego hadn't diminished either since I'd last seen him at Hogwarts.

I chanced a glance down the Gryffindor table to see if the twins and the girls had noticed my mail, and it appeared that they were still deep in conversation with Lee Jordan. I quietly grabbed the rest of my toast and headed back up to the Gryffindor common room to write back my reply to Oliver. It was a Saturday morning, so hopefully they would all be heading outside to enjoy what was left of the autumn sunshine before winter settled upon the castle, and I would be able to write my letter without them peering over my shoulder or making constant remarks about how he had the hots for me. He couldn't have the hots for me. It simply wasn't possible.

"Bumbling Beetroots."

The Fat Lady's portrait swung open and I climbed through it into the Gryffindor common room. I had no idea who had come up with the password, it seemed a bit silly to me compared to the other ones we'd had... perhaps they were running out of ideas after a couple of hundred years of inventing passwords. Who knows?

The common room was totally deserted as I had expected. I had a look out the window to see almost everybody outside, sitting beside the lake, or just wandering around the grounds enjoying the sunshine. I had never really been too fond of sunshine myself. I enjoyed what the fine weather allowed me to do outside, and Merlin knows I'd much rather play quidditch in the sun than in rain or snow, but I got burnt far too easily to ever take a real liking to it. I preferred to stay indoors during the summer months, and sit by the window with a book, mostly for the fact that I'd rather avoid peeling layers of dead skin off my face.

I sat back down in my favourite chair near the fireplace (whose flames were enchanted to cool the air rather than heat it at this time of year) and began writing my reply to Oliver.

_Wood,_

_Good to hear from you again. You seem to be making a habit of fast replies. Is there nothing to do in France? Seriously, who writes back within 2 days? And don't get too full of yourself Wood. I haven't been checking up on you in Witch Weekly. I simply know how crazy you are about Quidditch. When you weren't making us run laps around the lake in the rain, you were out there training by yourself. Now that you're in the professional league, even if it is just reserves at the moment, I know that you'll be training twice as hard. Surely that would have to make you super fit, unless you eat like Harry's cousin does._

_Angelina does train us well though; she makes us eat well too. The twins have even been banned from eating their own brand of sweets because although high-energy, some of them have side-effects that the twins haven't managed to work out yet, and we'd rather keep them away from Madame Pomfrey while we're still in the Quidditch season. As a result, they've been getting other unsuspecting kids to test their new creations for them. It's been causing quite a lot of chaos during dinner in the Great Hall._

_Thanks again for looking after my owl for me, I'm glad to be rid of her for a while._

_XX Katie B._

I wondered how long it would take him to reply this time.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, all feedback is good, doesn't matter how insignificant you think your comments will be. Chapter 4 should be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, as I'm sure you're all aware.**

* * *

I limped off the quidditch pitch after our last session of training before the game against Slytherin on Saturday morning. The twins appeared to already be overly enthusiast about crashing bludgers towards Malfoy and the rest of the team of 'slimy gits', mostly indicated by their wild swinging of the beaters' bats without much regard for whatever or whoever was in the way. As a result, I got hit. Twice.

Slumping down on the bench I unlaced my shin-guards, pulled off my boots and inspected the fast blossoming purple bruise on my leg. Sometimes I don't know why I played quidditch. I mean, I enjoyed the actual sport; I loved playing it, I loved watching it, I loved winning. I just didn't love training. Injuries, muddy socks that had to be washed 5 times a week and early morning starts were not on the list of things that I like. Especially the early morning starts. I will never understand how Wood got to be so fanatical about getting up at 5am to go for a run, especially if it was raining (which often it was).

We were standing out on the quidditch pitch watching Madame Hooch give her briefing before the game. Angelina and the big hulking Slytherin were eyeing each other off.

"Play fair. No direct hits from beaters bats, no meddling with the snitch or other people's brooms, or foul play of any other kind. Agreed?"

Angelina and the other bloke shook hands begrudgingly. Then Hooch released the Snitch and there was chaos. The Slytherins played dirty like they always did while the twins tried their hardest to knock them off their brooms with bludgers. Alicia, Angelina and I got to work on trying to score against the Slytherin keeper before Harry caught the snitch – that way our percentage would be high, and start us off at the top of the table for the season. And Ron did nothing but hover nervously in front of the three golden hoops looking like he'd rather be somewhere else.

Angelina threw me the quaffle, and I sped off toward the goal hoops. I focussed intently in the back of my mind on the centre one, but instead I flew in the in the direction of the one to the left. Once I was certain that their keeper was going to move and defend the left hoop, I took aim for the centre which he'd left wide open.

"Katie!"

Apparently the Slytherins had no intention of playing fair, because I woke up on the ground at the side of the pitch. I had been on the receiving end of a blow to the head from a beater's bat, but it wasn't serious enough to warrant needing to go to the hospital wing, so I was allowed to watch the rest of the game. My head hurt like hell though. I was probably going to have another bruise on my forehead to match the one on my leg that had now fully developed to be almost black in the middle.

I missed most of the victory celebrations in the Gryffindor common room, my head was still throbbing from the almighty whack I got during the game, so I opted to go straight to bed. At about 2am though, I heard scratching on my window. Of course, having just woken, I wasn't thinking right and automatically assumed that somebody was trying to break in to murder me.

Despite my paranoia, I managed to stop myself from screaming, and after several minutes of hiding underneath my doona cover, I mustered up the courage to investigate what the noise at my window was. I discovered that it was just an owl. Well, not just an owl, it was Wood's owl. Obviously he still hadn't managed to get mine to leave her comfy perch and actually do some exercise.

_Katie, _

_I'm really sorry if my owl woke you up. I heard you guys won the match against Slytherin, and I thought that you might still be up partying... Anyway, I managed to get a few days off, and I'm staying in Hogsmeade for the weekend. I thought you might like to catch up tomorrow? (I'm pretty sure it's the first Hogsmeade trip for the year...)_

_If you're up for a couple of butterbeers and a chat, I'll see you at the three broomsticks at about 1._

_xx Oliver_

I hadn't even realised that tomorrow was the first Hogsmeade trip for the year, I'd been focussing on winning the game against Slytherin. Not that I had been much help in the end. Even though I hadn't paid much attention to when the Hogsmeade trips were this term, I always had my permission form ready, just in case.

I couldn't find anything to write on within reaching distance, getting out of bed to find some seemed like a lot of unnecessary effort, and in my opinion cold toes should be avoided when possible. So instead of creeping across the cold stone floor to rifle through my bag for a spare bit of parchment, I just scribbled 'yes' on the bottom of the bit that Oliver had sent me, and then sent it back to him. Hopefully he'd figure it out.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure what I think about this chapter, please review, good or bad it's all appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I know you that you know that I know that you know that I don't own it, but I'm going to tell you again anyway - I don't own it.**

* * *

Apparently the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year warranted the worst possible weather that the weather-gods (I'm pretty sure there aren't any weather-Merlins) could think of. It was cold and absolutely bucketing down with rain. It made me want to stay in bed even more than I usually would. But I was supposed to meet Wood, and unless I felt like either missing out on seeing him completely or sneaking out of the castle to walk to Hogsmeade by myself later, then I would just have to brave the cold nose, wet socks, damp cloak and, worst of all, that wet-dog smell that comes when your wet cloak starts to dry.

Angelina, Alicia and the twins were all waiting for me in the entrance hall when I got there. I have strong suspicions that they're dating – Fred and Ange, and George and Alicia – but of course all four of them deny it.

"Even dear old Merlin –

– would probably freeze his –

– big hairy balls off –

– in this weather!" The twins chimed in unison (as usual) when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"So what are you doing in town today Kate?" Alicia asked. To be honest, I didn't want to tell her that I was pretty much only going to meet up with Oliver – I couldn't be bothered dealing with all the bullshit from the twins as well as the crappy weather. So I made something up.

"I'm getting in early on Christmas presents for you lot." It was nearly November... that was kind of believable, right?

"Do you need any help finding something for those three?" Angelina asked, trying to be helpful.

"Nah, I've got it pretty much worked out, so I'll just go by myself."

The hike through the mud to Hogsmeade with a load of other students proved to be as I expected. When we got to the town, my nose was cold, my socks were wet and my cloak was damp. Yuck. I didn't really feel like wandering around the shops, it was too cold and I'd much prefer to just sit somewhere warm and dry off, even if it did make that horrible smell. However, I also didn't want to waste the first Hogsmeade weekend by just sitting in the pub all day – I thought I might as well just wander around for a bit first and I had to get pranking supplies so that I could at least attempt to get the twins back for whatever they were planning next. There was no doubt they would be up to SOMETHING. They always are. The number of times that Alicia, Angelina and I had been the victims of one of their delicately orchestrated pranks in the...

I digress.

After wandering around Hogsmeade semi-aimlessly for a couple of hours while simultaneously trying to avoid the twins (so they wouldn't see my supplies from Zonko's) and trying to watch them from afar in order to confirm whether my suspicions about them and the girls were true, I meandered into the pub about 15 minutes early to warm up and wait for Oliver.

"Katie! I Haven'nae seen ye in ages!"

Apparently I had forgotten how truly Scottish Oliver was – his accent surprised and delighted me in the moment I heard it. Of course, in my head I had read all of his letters in my own accent, which was a pretty boring English one, and so his voice and his accent in my memory had changed.

He engulfed me in a huge hug when he reached the tiny table I had managed to claim in the darkest corner of the pub, and almost crushed me with his muscled-professional-quidditch-player arms and chest.

"Ollie... squash... can't... breathe..." I managed to choke out. He promptly let me go and sat down in the chair opposite me, giving me a huge grin. It was a bit disconcerting being grinned at like that. I didn't know where to look.

"I'll just go grab us some butterbeers."

I stood up from the table and quickly walked over to the bar. I wasn't expecting this to be so awkward. I mean, he didn't that would dissipate by the time I got back to the table with our drinks. At least he wouldn't be grinning at me. I hoped.

"So, what have ye bin up to?" Oliver asked when I returned to the dingy corner we were sitting in.

"Uuuuummmm..." Aside from being incredibly awkward, apparently I had also forgotten how to form words. Fantastic. This is going well so far. I used that moment to take a huge gulp of my butterbeer and hoped that was enough signal for Oliver to take over in the conversation department.

"Roit, well, I haven'nae doon anything 'cept play quidditch all summer, so unless ye want t' hear aboot how terrible the French food is, I honest t' Merlin have nothing very interesting to tell you. 'Specially because you apparently know all aboot the quidditch part already, having bin keeping up with witch weekly and all."

"I HAVE NOT. I would never read that drivel. It's terribly written and all it does is cater to hormonal teenage girls and lonely spinsters who like to gossip. If I wanted to keep up with quidditch news, I'd steal from Harry's collection of magazines, not Ginny's."

"OH, so THAT'S where ye've bin seeing pictures of my hot bod – from stolen copies of magazine's from Harry's own private collection. The one under the mattress I assume..."

Oliver certainly knew how to get a rise out of me. I was bright red in the face, but I couldn't tell whether it was from the embarrassing insinuation that I had been stealing porn from Harry (which I had not) or if it was because he actually dared to imply that I read witch weekly. At least he knew how to get the conversation going. Looks like it might not be such a painfully awkward afternoon at all.

* * *

**A/N: If you're having trouble reading Oliver, there are two things that you can do:**

**- You can go here / / dft .ba /- 3aYl (You need to remove the spaces) to listen to an authentic Scottish person do a Scottish accent, and imagine all of Oliver's lines like that.**

**- Or if, instead of needing help with reading the accent, you need help with actually understanding whatever the hell he's trying to say, you can request translations, and I will post them at the end of the next chapter.**

**To anyone Scottish that is reading this, I am very truly sorry if I have offended you with my probably below par written impression of your accent.**

**THANKS.**

(Please review, it's much appreciated)


End file.
